


Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

by shuturfudge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance is Cute, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shiros triceps club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuturfudge/pseuds/shuturfudge
Summary: “Shiro?”, I whimpered. Fuck, whimpered? Maybe more like seduced, yeah seduced, all sexy and alluring, that sounds good.“What’s wrong Lance?”, he sounded worried, as he took a step closer to me.“Do cat’s sneeze?”, there I go with the whimpering thing again. At least Bambi had a wicked dramatic backstory, what’s my excuse for being pathetic. NO. Not pathetic just me. It’s fine.I took a deep breath and met his gaze.“What the fuck,” Keith mumble.----------------Lance decides being the "Lance McClain" is too stressful to be justified after his team reject him once again and makes a list of 11 things he's pushed deep down in his all too fragile heart (and intends to see them through). Featuring a Strawberry milk loving Leandro, a really fucking confused Keith, and a Kitten.alt. title: 11 things I like about me





	Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO Pals- sit back for some good soft lance and word vomit

And as I tumbled out of position for the hundredth time, I was once again made brutally aware my lack of skill.

 

“LANCE”, Keith snarled over the comm.

 

“What are you doing!?”, Shiro heatedly shouted. 

 

“Lance, what the fuck??”, Pidge groaned.

 

“Lance! I need you to pay attention.”, Allura demanded. 

 

“Right,” I mumbled. 

 

It wasn’t the first time I had fucked up since the inciting incident to all of my troubles. The reason I cried, why I loathed my current life with every fiber of my being, my family friendly visit to space. And by family I mean- group of people quote on quote “disappointed in me” (and “friendly” meaning sometimes everything isn’t trying to kill me). I love the vagueness of that sometimes.

 

It felt great to be ignored, but even better once I had realized my inadequacy. I was just Lance McClain, all bark, no bite, available to poke fun at my expense, but nothing more. I had lost Leandro Sanchez, my true name, somewhere between people making fun of my accent at the garrison and the impromptu space trip. Even before my universe was shattered, I wasn’t worth more than my current value. My words had no meaning. My actions held no worth. I could be traded for a water bottle and the water bottle owner would have cheated out of their hard earned agua. 

 

The only thing people had ever wanted from me, which was my smooth caramel skin and long legs being wrapped around some ‘totally straight guy’s’ beefy neck, was purposeless with my current audience. I almost missed the chase of the men whose eyes wandered like a cheetah would fresh meat. Or maybe hipsters looking for a free range tofurky would align better with my clientele. At least someone wanted me then. My teammates had worth and purpose unlike me. If not for them fixing all of my mistakes, them telling me I had fucked up would have helped me have come to this revelation.

 

As we flew back to the castle my eyes wandered. Space was deadly and silent. Everything about it should have been so unsettling, yet my skin greeted the stars like the warm Cuban ocean I remembered from my childhood. Everything around me seemed to belong. The stars had the darkness. My team had each other. I had my myself. All of the puzzle pieces fit perfectly as long as the general consensus was I was the replaceable piece, the 7th wheel. Every life shattering play had it’s understudies, just like the war I gave my blood to, had it’s cargo pilots. 

 

Honestly the bitching inner monologue running its course threw my head was going to kill me before the super duper evil purple people. If I had no purpose here, why was I beating myself up for not amounting to anything? Maybe I should put a pin in that thought, be myself for a bit maybe. The frustration of arguing with Keith for the sake of WHO’S THE BETTER PILOT/FIGHTER/HUMAN/MOUTH BREATHER/Insert anything at this point was starting to get boring.

 

WHO CARES?

 

Honestly we’re all stuck here so why do I have to be miserable. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad concept, who is ‘Leandro Sanchez’ anymore? The barefoot kid in Varadero Beach was nothing but a daydream, but maybe the agitated american skirt chaser McClain was just as much a lie. 

 

As I pulled into the hanger I made up my mind, I would write a list of things I liked or traits that I thought were true to the maskless Leandro and I would reclaim them. Screw space. 

 

Now the fun part, who am I?

 

I pulled out my sketchbook from the front compartment of Blue along with a fine tipped pen. Nobody knew I drew in my free time. Something about the grace of ink sweeping from one porcelain edge to the next like a fingertip on the soft of a stomach, something about the vulnerability of creation, gave me something to cling to when all hope had been washed away.

 

Opening to the first blank page, my heart stuttered. I was giving myself permission to breathe after years of this stuffy mask that not even Hunk had seen through. I had everyone so fooled that I was handling the worst experience of my life - that my overconfidence slipped through the cracks of my ‘friend’s’ concerns.

 

At the top of my list I wrote in a messy cursive: GUIDE TO BEING LANCE MCCLAIN/LEANDRO SANCHEZ? (actually this time):

 

1\. He didn’t care for traditional gender roles

 

Who cares if I like facial care and earrings? If I want to wear lip gloss it’s your fault my shiny pink lidded pout offends you.

 

2\. He forgives people who make mistakes and leads with his heart

 

From this point on it’s not a total restart, but the tension in my shoulders is starting to give me  back pain so all the fuckheads are now my fuckheads. Sorry Keith but you’ve been downgraded from rival to sort of friend.

 

3\. He loved to read and draw just as much as he loved yoga and swimming

 

Free time is now dedicated to things I GENUINELY ENJOY and not chasing after the princess or pining over the constellations. Any more teen angst and my acne will flare up again.

 

4\. He likes boys

 

There’s a reason I could tell who Keith was in the middle of the night from the back of his mullet. And fighting over Shiro’s body was something out of a dream, scratch that touching Shiro’s bicep was my sexual awakening. Thank you very much Takashi.

 

Girls are nice but Jessica Romero, the only girl who had ever kissed me was the victim of my only female romance. She didn’t take to kindly to the, “You remind me of my brother”, remark. If only someone had told me a year later how good making out with Isaac Tront was I could have skipped the awkward I think I had a boner for my best friend but I’m not gay phase.

 

5\. He takes time for his mental health

 

Repressing things is a no no. Somehow this one was the hardest to write down.

 

6\. He’s honest with himself and the people he cares about

 

Once again on the repressing thing, being miserable doesn’t help anyone and it actively hurts me, so the habit is going to have to be broken. Sweet sweet lies, welcome to the Lance McClain sugar cleanse. Maybe if I start drinking green juice the empty hole will be filled. Maybe I could find an alien to fill a different hole while I’m waiting...

 

7\. He cares about his family and would die for them

 

Ride or Die baby. If anything is true about me it’s that family is everything. Being a lone wolf is a good way to be miserable all the time.

 

8\. He doesn’t make up for his insecurities with over bravado

 

Ha. Ha Ha. I’ve never done this. Nope not everyday since I passed pluto, nopity nope never.

 

9\. He listens

 

I thought Takashi would gag me to get me to shut up. If anyone asks it’s totally not this fact mixed with my over compensation which had led to my idiot chatterbox persona.

 

10\. He isn’t trying to be someone he’s not

 

Ahem, the point of this list.

 

11\. He thinks pineapple on pizza is fine but BANANA ON PIZZA IS WEIRD AF WTF PIDGE

 

And finally the conclusion of this list. No, but really, WHO and WHY would someone put banana on a pizza. It’s mushy and kinda stringy and sometimes feels like velvet tracking on my tongue. That concept mixed with cheese raises more questions than it answers them.

 

Now to implement the list. I grabbed my sketchbook and said a quick thank you to Blue. Who knew a big blue robot kitty would be the most important person (robot thing??) in my life? 

 

“LANCE MCCLAIN GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT OF BLUE!”, Keith shouted. 

 

Aw he cares. Well he’s not ~yet~ trying to ~actively~ kill me. Match made in heaven.

 

I walked down Blue’s ramp with my sketchbook in hand. For the first time since this fiasco I didn’t feel like my head was sewn on backwards. Maybe I should do some yoga after this shabang.

 

“Hey Keith,” I smiled. Gently. I have an attractive smile, ok? Might as well make him soften up a bit before the “you’re a worthless failure” started to berate my mindset.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?” he shouted. So much for the shining smile.

 

“I made a mistake and I-”, I started.

 

“EXCUSES EX- wait what,” He stuttered.

 

I sauntered closer and lifted my hand to his shoulder. Besides the flinch when our skin touched, like burning coal dropped in an ice bath, this was the most docile exchange we had yet to encounter in our relationship besides the infamous bonding moment.

 

“I said I made a mistake and I will work my hardest to correct it. I am sorry that it affected your shot and I had never intended to interfere with you in anyway.”, I tried the smile again. His gaze lifted to mine, suspicious with an edge of something I couldn’t quite figure out yet. It was almost kind. Number 4 and 2 on my list were already impacting my life!

 

Before the wind could shift and Keith could shove me across the room like a gladiator or some shit, I made my way out. As I left I spared a glance over my shoulder. Keith was standing in the same spot with an angry scowl. Mmmm yeah not dealing his ‘whatever that is’ right now.

 

Once I got to my room I decided to make some changes. Two decisions came to the forefront of my mind, the green jacket I wore on the daily was a no go and the castle materializer, situated in my closet, was going to be busy tonight. 

 

The first thing I programmed was a pair of earrings. Rose Quarts would compliment my tan skin, and maybe the love stone would be a good omen for some alien oriented fun. They were simple pink cat heads, that felt so utterly mine and comforting, that I wanted to cry. Tiny things were my catnip, cute earrings were no exception. One might even call them the cat’s meow.

 

The next thing on the agenda was an actual outfit. A white oversized sweatshirt with big poofy sleeves was the comfort I craved. Paired with some blue denim booty shorts that only dared to cover an inch or so past the sweatshirt and the world was mind for the taking.

 

Lance McClain was nothing if not legs, why NOT show them off. It’s not like I’m subtle.

 

The last thing on my list was a pair of strawberry milk decorated socks. Strawberry milk is good, okay?

 

While the rest of my stuff started taking form in the materializer, I made my way to the bathroom. 

 

First thing on the list was to take a shower and shake out my naturally curly hair until all the straight strands, manipulated by serums and heat, once again fell in soft curls. Coconut shampoo? Check. Rose sparkly body lotion that makes me feel like a Victoria Secret Angel? Yes Yes Yes. Daydreaming about Shiro’s well constructed abs? Honestly it would be a feat NOT too.

 

Once I got out I grabbed my fluffy robe. It was light blue and had cat ears poking from the hood. After spreading the regular creams and lotions onto my skin’s canvas, I grabbed my favorite past time, nail polish. Fuck the haters. Obviously I decided to paint them white with blue cats.

 

I made my way out from the bathroom and picked up my new outfit. Shoes felt unnecessary but the socks would keep my toes warm. I grabbed a pink walkman and my The 1975 album cassette. Love me automatically played which lifted the corners of my mouth as my hip’s swished to the beat.

 

And love me (yeah, oh)

If that's what you wanna do (oh, yeah)

And love me (love me, yeah)

If that's what you wanna do (oh, yeah)

 

Here were the facts I knew: The 1975 is good in space (especially in space?), Allura and I could definitely make a club dedicated to drooling over Shiro’s triceps, I would gladly let Keith chain me to the same tree as Nyma did and let him do whatever (yes whatever don’t judge me hush) he wanted, and I really liked my strawberry milk plush socks.

 

I wonder if the space generator could make actual strawberry milk?

 

As I got closer I heard shouting from the dining hall. I wonder if it’s the regular IM A ALPHA MALE SHIRO VS KEITH or the new and improved Pidge/Hunk beef over who was the most mathematically capable. Pretty sure it’s Pidge but I think I’m going to stay out of that argument for once.

 

As the doors slid open I felt all eyes on me. My cheeks heated up. Just a little come on. They weren’t even talking anymore, just staring like I was some excotic fish at an aquarium. I took my earbuds out. Weirdish. I opened my mouth to ask what what wrong before I was abruptly startled by a sneeze rushing through my body. I don’t even know if you could classify it as a sneeze. It kinda came off squeaky. I drew my eyebrows up as my gaze hit the ground forgetting about my teammates tension. What even IS a sneeze? Do the lion’s sneeze? Cat’s sneeze right? I’m pretty sure I saw a couple cat videos of sneezing before I left Earth. Wait I think someone’s talking to me.

 

“- and so we had to-”, Shiro was lecturing about something but the words weren’t really registering. I’m kinda sleepy- maybe I should just grab a fruit and go to sleep without dinner. The last planet we visited gave us a papaya like thingy that was kinda shaped like passion fruit.

 

“Shiro?”, I whimpered. Fuck, whimpered? Maybe more like seduced, yeah seduced, all sexy and alluring, that sounds good.

 

“What’s wrong Lance?”, he sounded worried, as he took a step closer to me.

 

“Do cat’s sneeze?”, there I go with the whimpering thing again. At least Bambi had a wicked dramatic backstory, what’s my excuse for being pathetic. NO. Not pathetic just me. It’s fine.

 

I took a deep breath and met his gaze.

 

“What the fuck,” I heard Keith mumble. He seemed the most unsettled of the group, but the rest didn’t exactly look warm and cozy. Coran looked fine at least. Allura seemed disgruntled? Pidge and Hunk shared a look that clearly said, “Lance has lost his marbles again,”. Shiro just looked me back in the eye with the same concerned stare. Hot.

 

“Yes?” He questioned. I wasn’t sure if it meant to came out as a question. The worried lines in my forehead settled again. Kittens sneezing. Cute. The epitome of C U T E. A grin made its way onto my face as my gaze once again wandered to the ground.

 

“So cute,” I mumbled with a pleased edge to my tone. I looked up once again as I repositioned my earbuds into their rightful position of totally not blowing out my eardrums, and made my way to the fruit without an warning of my actions. 

 

Loving Someone was blasting through the walkman’s shitty quality. I swung my hips to the beat as I sung the lyrics under my breath. I spun on the tip of my strawberry milk adorned toes as my mood soared. 

 

I grabbed the juiciest of the fruit and found Keith’s purplish gray eyes. I bit my lip for a second, unsure if they would understand my actions and the real me, and not just another facade, before I made my bed and lied in it.

 

His gaze followed my pink lips as they bit into the meat of the fruit. My teeth tore the deep salmon colored skin and sunk my claim further until the juice dribbled down my chin and meat hit the back of my throat. 

 

Before I even could consider staying to watch my fellow paladins questions, I sashayed out of the room with the same swagger I entered. The only sign my actions had any effect was the unnamed gasp that drew it breathe, as my ass made its way out of the sliding doors.

 

With the fruit in my nimble grasp, I made my way into the movie room. While I was sleepy, I really wanted to watch a movie to wrap my day up. Even if I fell asleep on the couch, as my booty sunk deeper into the cushions and I snuggled further into the fuzzy white blankets that adorned said couch, sleep was sleep. Without my tea it was rare I even got sleep these days.

 

Something about my nightmares making their way into my currently reality, paired with the fact I had almost died at least three times, was not making counting sheep easy. My face pulled into a frown once again. 

 

I wish I didn’t feel so alone.

 

If I had stayed at the dinner I knew Pidge would poke fun and my less STRAIGHT™ image and Keith would assume I was weaker than him which made him my superior for some fucked up reason, within one conversation. These tended to be the reason I wasn’t myself normally. Following your heart and not being a poser is so fucking scary. 

 

As the screening rooms closed behind me I heard a squeak. Huh. The mice had a much higher pitched dialect than said noise. Besides the two Alteans and the current humans (and mice!) there wasn’t anything to squeak around the castle ship. 

 

I heard a slight scratching from behind the doors. My curiosity peaked as the doors drew open and I was left towering over a small gray tinted russian blue with electric eyes and an intelligent stare. I scooped her up in the crook of my arm and made my way towards the couch

 

“Hello Miss, Where’d you come from?”, I asked. She felt familiar in my arms. Her tiny little paws kneaded my elbow crook as I sunk into the couches corner. She wiggled her tush a little before flickered her tail past my nose.

“AchOo”, I sneezed. I looked her in the eye, inviting her to respond in some cosmic way. Talking to cats isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve done seeing as I’ve been stranded on an alien ship for the last...way too fucking long.

 

“T-choo”, She sneezed. My eyes lit up as a warm smiled resettled. I could get use to strawberry milk socks and kittens- who knew being yourself delivered immediate results. I stretched my legs out and grabbed the remote. The screen now lit up with my favorite alien rom com. It was like the movie Clueless if Cher was part fish and the world was on fire. So romantic. 

 

“I’m going to name you Strawberry.”, I whispered. Something about breaking the moment if my voice rose, felt important in that moment. I felt as if the planets spun and stars shined, yet my life was the event that the gods were watching over. I felt necessary - whether inherently needed - or not.

 

“Lance?”, Allura’s voice called from behind the couch. I lifted my head to meet her gaze. She blinked twice. I blinked twice. The moment broke as she made her way to the opposite end of the couch.

 

“I’ve always liked this movie.” She started. She looked a bit uncomfortable or possibly stressed. Definitely not as elevated as I was or as disgruntled as Keith. Stupid Pretty Boy.

 

“I like romantic comedies, something about a dorky guy falling in love so magically always made me feel warm.”, I told her. Allura really wasn’t the bad guy in this situation and part of the forgiveness pact of Lance McClain felt like it belonged in the moment.

 

“You already are a dorky guy who falls in love as gracefully as Keith’s foreign diplomat skills.”, She mumbled. She didn’t seem too sure of her actions for a princess. Her silver hair pooled out framing her frustrated pout as her eyebrows twitched.

 

“I would prefer a dorky guy falling for me, but I can’t tell you you’re wrong about your prognosis either.”, I giggled.

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

“You… like boys?”, she slowly inquired- drawing out each word like a lifeline.

 

“No-”

 

“Oh I’m So-”

 

“I like men.”, I grinned. She blinked twice once again, considering this sudden revelation. Even with her slight twitch, I relaxed further into the couch and drifted my focus back to the movie. I didn’t want Allura to be different around me, yet I couldn’t help but think this might lead to a positive improvement.

 

“You have a cat in your arms, you know.”, she sounded even more hesitant this time.

 

“I’ve come to that realizations as well.”, I teased.

 

“Do the others know?”, she slipped.

 

“About the cat? No I just found her meowing at my door?”, I fumbled.

 

“The cat- NO- wait actually yes- but first What The Actual Quiznack.”, she spoke in one rushed breath.

 

“The liking dick thing isn’t common knowledge, no, and seeing as I just got this cat today I would have to say Strawberry isn’t either.”

 

“Strawberry?”

 

“My russian blue kitty.”, I blinked. With another glance to my new companion I had to wonder where she had come from. I had never seen a cat on board the castle ship and a Earth cat in space didn’t seem likely anyways. But Allura saw her so I probably wasn’t hallucinating.

 

“Blue must have made her. When the lions sense distress they tend to fix it in anyway they can, maybe a furry pal is what she thought would suit your current temperament?”

 

“So she’s like my familiar? She was made for me?”

 

Allura head bobbed down teasingly. The atmosphere of the room no longer felt hesitant or awkward. Strawberry’s purr rumbled in my ears and I combed through her thick gray hair.

 

“If we both like dick then can we have sleepover dedication to the appreciation of Shiro’s arms?”, I almost felt sorry for the blush that was gracing the princesses cheeks.

 

“They’re… so...strong? I have often daydreamed about his thick hands wrapped around my delicate neck in the same manner my legs would be to his adonis chest.”, while her sentence started meak- in no way did it end tender.

 

“Choke me daddy,”, I spoke in a rushed breath. My eyes found hers as we our blank faces cracked into cackles. This felt like a bonding moment. Shiro was such a space dad, no daddy kink could change his father like demeanor. Not that I wouldn’t fantasize about being scolded like a child as his hands found my ass. Holy crow that’s hot.

 

“Allura I have an idea.”

 

I got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen as Allura followed like a confused puppy. Strawberry had perched herself around my neck with graceful leisure. 

 

I walked up to the cubern and took out a blank mug. I also pulled out a sharpie from the writing utensil tin on the counter.

 

UNIVERSES BEST SPACE DADDY

 

The words felt like they belonged on that mug. Allura looked from the mug and back to me repeatedly, she seemed to consider this advancement in our friendship as comfortable once they rested back on the mug for a moment.

 

“You’re not wrong,”, she spoke as she made her way out to the fridge. She pulled out a strawberry like fruit and some whipped cream that Hunk had made earlier. We both made our way to the counter to pick at the snack. Seeing Allura as a friend and not some weird girl I was half trying to seduce in order to cover up my true intentions felt so much less stressful.

 

“So why are you like that? Not in a bad way it’s just you’re not acting all Lancey- where’s the fight with Keith, the blatant hero worship of Shiro, you’re not even dressed the same.”

 

“I just sick of being someone I’m not. Blue chose me for me, not whatever act I feed you, and I think it’s time I accept that. Being someone I’m not has been more stressful than the purple aliens in all honesty. I like nail polish and cats and yoga and I really can’t justify repressing that anymore.”, for all my playful words earlier I needed to make sure she understood that this wasn’t the act. Rejecting my honesty would have hurt so much more than if she criticized the Lance of yesterday. 

 

“I think I like the strawberry cat Lance a lot more than the angry one. Thank you for trusting me with your words, Lance.” 

 

“Leandro, my real name is Leandro.”

 

My heart lifted. Huh, why didn’t I do this earlier. My ears perked up as the door opened. Shiro made his way to the stove top to heat some water while he poked through our tea selection. He was dressed in typical training apparel and the sweat clinging to his delts looked sickening. Don’t Drool, oh god. He made his way to Allura and I’s improved mug. After a thoughtful stare he quirked his eyebrows up at us. Thankfully my tongue tied self didn’t have to cover my ass as Allura’s mouth unclenched,

 

“Leandro and I wanted to show our gratitude by bestowing a gift upon your countenance.”

His body language looked flustered. Even his knees looked weak. I almost wanted to reach out and steady him. Almost. I snickered a bit and Allura and I’s gazes trailed his arms. We both must have looked like that german kid who dives into the chocolate fountain in Willy Wonka. At this point we were shameless, not in the sense we were immune to that bittersweet feeling, more so we embraced it so much we were above the tangible repercussions of shame. No rosey cheeks or weird eye twitch today!

 

The kettle scream as Shiro’s rigid body jumped uneasily. He stiffly made his tea in his new and improved mug while muttering, “What the flip?”, under his breath in a trance like fashion and exiting.

 

Keith made his way past Shiro before the door slid closed encasing Allura, Keith and I in one very small kitchen. Unlike the wheezing Shiro, Keith looked strong and hard headed, almost determined to not let anything get to him. Hot? Yeah that was hot, I wonder if he would push me into a wall and use me at his own digression. If his heated words were as passionate as his tongue. Would he open me up slowly or impatiently? Would his teeth graze on my jugular like a predator, would he chase me if I ran, hunting his rightful claim until it layed pressed to him in bed? 

 

Strawberry meowed. The kitchen wasn’t exactly the place for this stream of consciousness. Normally. Maybe I could get him off as his pale legs swung from the counter, or he could pin me against the fridge to heat all the places it’s cooling nature had froze.

 

“Lance,”, he said. Wow he sounded determined, what the fuck did I do to get commanding Keith and who would I have to sell my soul to in order to preserve this. Fuck.

 

“Mmmhmm?”, I unconsciously mumbled. Mumbled not moaned. Definitely. Maybe not whatever fuck it. Strawberry pressed closer to me in reasurince. 

 

“Well Lance I had a great time tonight, maybe we could get together some other night to do that very specific thing we discussed earlier?”, while her statement felt ambiguous, the wink that she sent following her request solidified my impending answer. The I love Shiro’s Triceps Club had an official population of 2.

 

“Boy am I,”, okay that one was definitely a moan but I wanted to see what Keith would do. I mean my lips weren’t ONLY used for talking.

 

“Bye Lancey,” she all but sung as her hips swayed with each step out the door. Now it was just me and Keith, which was cool but also the sexual tension was getting a bit obnoxious. Any time we spared he was half hard and his gaze tended to stick to my lower half whenever I exited a room, so he was never subtle towards his intentions. Being honest with myself and others, my list had proclaimed.

 

“What’s up with her?”, he sounded upset.

 

“Huh? Me and Allura have similar problems on the castle ship.”

 

“SO it’s like a sex thing? GOD Lance! Allura obviously has no intention of sleeping with you! Just drop whatever weird chase you have with her because it’s not in the cards. It’s a sex thing isn’t it?”, he was definitely upset. I know I should be mad but it was almost endearing, while harsh, it wasn’t untrue. Allura and I were never fucking. Ever. Ew. But he didn’t exactly know why so I couldn’t blame him.

 

When I didn’t respond he looked even more upset laced with concern. God his pout was cute, WTF this isn’t fair. I made an agreeing sound from the back of my throat.

 

Strawberry meowed breaking the tension.

 

“Since when do you have a cat, Lance?”, back to the worry, nice.

 

“I was lonely,”, I pouted. I didn’t want him to pity me but if he could solve the everyone but Allura and Coran didn’t like me much problem then there would be nothing to pity. The sour look on my face didn’t return, but a hesitant sorrow was definitely making it home where the sourness had once laid.

 

“I- you- what? Are you okay? Can I help? Do you need anything?”, wow he looked shaken up. Honesty is nice. Great if I could get a hot sweaty dude fretting over me with the ease of three lonesome words. Strawberry kneaded in the flesh of my shoulder, her purr interrupted the frantic beating of Keith’s heart.

 

“You care.”, I smiled. Yeah kinda fucking with him at this point but I had him right where I wanted. I could let the dominoes fall or keep building them up. 

 

“Fuck of course I care. We care. Your so important to us and I know it’s not just about whatever skills you bring to the team - because your our sharpshooter and a good pilot and honestly amazing - but them sometimes once we save someone I catch you playing with the towns children or helping the people tend to their gardens and other stupid stuff that I would never think to do and I’m hit with how much you care, Lance. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone care like you do. And if you’re feeling lonely than that’s an easy fix, just stick with me.”, he seemed to be fully understanding his words after they came rushing out. No time for gay panic.

 

“What if I don’t want to train all the time?”

 

“What?”, his eyebrows scrunched.

 

“You said I should spend time with you, what if I want to change into some tight swimming bottoms and practice my backstroke, or maybe I want to settle myself on the observatory and draw every inch of space my eyes have the capability of taking in. Would you mind that, Keith?”, what a dangerous line I was walking on.

 

He gulped.

 

“I think I could manage”, he squeaked.

 

“Cute”

 

I walked out of the room to seek out Pidge. Keith could probably manage whatever gay crisis had finally weaseled into his brain. I’m pretty sure Pidge would join Allura and I’s club, maybe I could let her be the president, pretty sure she would enjoy that title and imaginary power. 

 

The doors to her lab opened as I glanced at her various projects. Pidge was the person I was least close to on board but I had a feeling our ananominity would be coming to an end.

 

“I have a proposition for you Pigeon.”, I smiled, yup easy she would totally join the Shiro’s arm club, who wouldn’t.

 

“Ew.”, I wasn’t sure if it was genuinely or teasing. Maybe I should restart this intro.

 

“Do you want to be president of a very important club?”

 

“President? What club even is this?”

 

“It’s a super secret club that me and Allura made for super secret reasons. But we need a president and I’m not cut out to be a leader and Allura is ALREADY a leader so that’s hardly fair.”, I’m pretty sure Pidge thought I was dumber than a pine cone, so when she seemed to accept my statement, I was not surprised.

 

“Okay if you can’t tell me what it’s about, can you tell me when it meets? And will you tell me THEN?”, that seemed fair. It was actually kinda surprising that she was accepting this all, maybe she was just as alone and Allura and I seemed to be.

 

“Tonight? We can meet in Allura’s room, I think you might be pleasantly surprised.”, I bounced out of her room. Strawberry jumped from my shoulder and led the way. It was nice to have a kitten - especially when I would fall asleep. Just thinking about how soft her fur would feel as it bristled my cheek while I slept, left a fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. 


End file.
